The BirthWedding
by Scully22
Summary: JE.....Elaine and Jerry decide to go to each other's functions. Old feelings come back.
1. Chapter 1

"Ok, I'll make a deal with you," Jerry finally came up with a solution, "I'll go with you to your friends birthday party and you come with me to my aunt's wedding."

Elaine frowned a little, "a wedding…" she thought aloud. Jerry smiled, "C'mon, I'll go to the birthday, you go to the wedding… there'll be a lot of people to mock," he said knowing it would catch her attention.

Elaine smiled warmly with a nod, "the birthday party is at noon tomorrow, I'll meet you here."

The next day Elaine and Jerry headed over to the restaurant for the birthday celebration. Elaine introduced Jerry to the people at the table then focused her attention to her friend. Jerry listened in to the conversation on the other side of him, but the woman that sat across from him quickly caught his attention. The two began chatting, Jerry was impressed by her, she seemed so down to earth.

"So what do you do?" he asked.

"I'm a lawyer. You?"

"Comedian," Jerry smiled holding his hand out over the table to shake.

"That explains things."

He was actually having a better time then he thought he would, until Elaine turned back to him. Quickly the woman turned her attention back to the other conversation. Elaine was going on about some dream or other, while Jerry tried not to listen.

But just as Elaine finished what she was saying Jerry turned his attention to the other woman again. Elaine watched the two for a second as they shared words, she didn't think it would hurt as much as it did. Seeing Jerry with other women was not something new, but when he agreed to go with her and her alone, it just plain hurt to see him flirting with someone else, and so apparently.

Elaine got up abruptly, she grabbed her purse and quickly walked to the women's rest room. There she hoped to find a little peace. She looked at herself in the dirty mirror, studying herself. She was confused.

_I don't get it Elaine, I thought you were over him. What's gotten into you? What's changed? I'm just jealous, that's all, nothing more. That has to be it. What else could it be? I'm not interested in him again, all we did was fight… but there were those good times. And even when we did fight, I couldn't stand to be without him… wait, this is ridiculous. I'm over Jerry, and I have been for a long time. _

Elaine brushed off her clothes and straightened herself out. She walked out of the bathroom to see that everyone was getting up. She gave her friend a hug goodbye, just as Jerry did to his new friend. Elaine began to leave before Jerry barely had a chance to catch up, he jumped into the cab she was in, almost missing it.

"You could have waited…" Jerry mumbled. Elaine didn't look at him, she couldn't.

"Is something wrong?" he asked less patronizingly. But even so Elaine couldn't face him, she just couldn't. There was something that changed, and even though she denied it, she knew it was going to eat her alive.

Jerry waited for an answer but when none came he simply looked away. The cab was going to drop him off first, she couldn't wait till he got out- she needed some time without him.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Elaine buzzed Jerry, "I'll be down in a minute." Elaine stood on the steps outside his building looking out into the street. She usually felt great in her most beautiful floral dress, but this time it just didn't do anything for her. As she waited men walked by, perfectly eligible men, who winked and looked and smiled. But she wasn't even interested in them, not one bit.

Jerry came out of the doors, "sorry I took so long-" he paused in his foot steps seeing Elaine at the bottom of the steps. His mouth dropped open at her, she looked amazing, even more amazing then usual.

"Let's go," Elaine said not even turning to look at him. She knew how he looked, she knew he had his best suit on, she knew he had combed his hair back nicely with gel. She didn't need to see him to know what he was wearing.

He flagged down a cab and tried to help her in but she just pushed him away. They took off for the home, which was further then they expected. They had already been in the car twenty minutes, and hadn't even reached the end of the block.

"This is ridiculous," Jerry grunted.

"Must be an accident, it ain't usually like this at this time," The cab driver called back.

"You want to take the subway?" Jerry asked. Elaine frowned at him like a little kid, and he couldn't help but smile.

"What? Bad idea?"

"The subway…" She whined. Jerry handed the cab driver his money and they headed down to the subway. It wasn't rush hour yet but they struggled to get there quickly, rush hour was only a few minutes away.

The two of them looked out of place but they didn't really care. They'd been stared at for far more worse then a couple of nice outfits.

"Here we go," Jerry smiled as he acted to open the sliding door for her. Elaine stepped in, making sure he was behind her. They found a seat near the door and the subway was on its way.

Jerry looked at his watch every couple seconds, finally he said; "we'll barely make it."

"You know weddings, they always start late," Elaine grunted.

"What? They do?" Jerry asked frowning at her from the seat across.

"Yeah you know. The groom gets all nervous and the bride gets second thoughts,"

"Really? I thought that was just in the movies," Jerry got up and sat next to her.

"No believe me. I was a bride's maid to a friend in college; I'll never do it again."

"That bad?"

"Worse." Jerry let out a little laugh when the subway lights went off. Elaine looked around not too surprised. But when the lights didn't come back in a few seconds, and finally a minute, she got worried.

"What's going on?" Elaine asked.

"I don't know," Jerry said as he pulled out a lighter.

"Do you smoke?" Elaine frowned.

"What? Oh, no. I took it from George."

"George smokes?"

"No George doesn't smoke, now I wonder what's going on."

"Why did George have it if he doesn't smoke?"

"Can we get past the lighter?" Jerry asked wide eyed and Elaine smiled with a nod. Suddenly, being alone with him didn't seem so bad.

_1 HOUR LATER_

Elaine was standing against a pole hitting her head on it. Jerry's lighter had run out of fluid long ago.

"Jerry?" Elaine called.

"Yeah?" he called back just as depressed.

"Just making sure," she said and heard Jerry return with a small laugh. Jerry got up out of his spot near the doors and walked with his hands out in front of him.

"Elaine?" he called.

"Yeah?" she asked seeing his outline, "oh here."

Jerry felt her hand against his and he walked toward her. He held onto the pole that she did, just so he wouldn't get turned around.

"How long have we been here?" Jerry asked. Elaine looked around, "I'd say about a year or so."

"Do you think they know we're on here?" Jerry asked.

"Well, I don't know?"

"I mean, the subway doesn't 'close' does it?"

"Not that I know of, although it would explain why the station was so empty. Maybe there was a bomb threat."

"Don't you think they'd stop anyone from coming into the station if there was a threat?"

"Well… what if there's some phantom of the subway, attacking people…"

Jerry smiled, "again, wouldn't they have closed the station down completely?"

Elaine nodded, "you're probably right. I hope we get out of here before Christmas."

"Why?" Jerry asked. Elaine thought about it, why would she hope to get out of there before Christmas? There was no one to spend it with, no family no boyfriend, husband or fiancé.

Finally she whispered, "I don't know."

_TBC_


End file.
